


Keep the Wine Flowing and the Vibes Checked

by Agust_Yoonki (Yoonki_397)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Vibe Checks [1]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonki_397/pseuds/Agust_Yoonki
Summary: If Jackson knew anything, he knew this was a good ideaNothing else could get a person’s blood flowing, immortal or otherwise, and mind distracted quite like the thumping of bass and grinding of bodies against each other. Even a homebody like Seokjin was known to find himself at the club on occasion, so there was no reason for Jackson not to start planning the party of the year.It was his duty after all.(Or the one where Jackson Wang plans the Ultimate Rager and tries to play matchmaker for two gods already destined to be together)





	Keep the Wine Flowing and the Vibes Checked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually a companion/prequel (since it's posted first) for a longer fic I'm doing for the Yoonjin Big Bang.
> 
> Both are based on the myth of Hades and Persephone, with Seokjin and Yoongi taking those roles respectively. 
> 
> You don't have to read it to understand what happens here, since it's not out yet, but if you like this fic then I hope you take some time to read that too!
> 
> Credit to [Ria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonriis) yet again for being my beta and giving me a title for this!
> 
> For context:  
-Jackson is Dionysus  
-Jinyoung is Ariadne  
-Hoseok is Apollo  
-Jaebeom is Ares  
-Irene is Athena  
-Changkyun and Youngjae are like something like Incubi and Sirens

If Jackson knew anything, he knew this was a good idea.

He was an entertainer, a people pleaser and above all he was the God of Revelry and Good Vibes. To him, there wasn’t a single problem that couldn’t be solved with a night of drinking, partying and mild to moderate debauchery.

When Irene or Jaebeom returned from battle, they were welcomed home with overflowing cups and days long festivities.

When Hoseok wanted to brag about his lover for the thousandth time, Jackson gladly let him fill his club with devotees of Jimin and his “Smile of a Thousands Suns”. His words, not Jackson’s.

When Youngjae and Changkyun wanted to lure unsuspecting mortals to feed off of, sure Jackson didn’t get it but that didn’t stop him from giving them free reign of club entertainment for an entire night. 

So when Seokjin came to him, sad and love sick like a school boy over the daughter of Demeter of all people, Jackson knew the only thing that would help would be one of Bakkheia’s signature ragers. Nothing else could get a person’s blood flowing, immortal or otherwise, and mind distracted quite like the thumping of bass and grinding of bodies against each other. Even a homebody like Seokjin was known to find himself at the club on occasion, so there was no reason for Jackson not to start planning the party of the year.

It was his duty after all. 

____

When Jackson gets home after sending Seokjin off with the ultimate solution to his love problem, he finds Jinyoung in the middle of one of his restorations, stretched out on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table that he specifically banned Jackson from putting his own feet on and squinting down at the worn wood in his hand through his glasses.  _ Must be another one of those puzzle boxes,  _ Jackson thinks as he spots a number of similar pieces scattered on the table while he makes his way into the living room to greet him.

When he leans down over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around Jinyoung for a hug, he doesn’t get much more than a slight hum and a distracted “hello” from the other. 

“How was lunch with Hades?”, Jinyoung asks still mostly focused on the jagged puzzle piece in his hand. He seems to be re-aligning the grains of the wood from the slight shifts in the wood’s surface Jackson sees from over his head. Jackson presses a kiss to the top of his head, taking a moment to choose his words. 

“Good,” Jackson starts, barely lifting his face from Jinyoung’s hair, “We talked about a few things, the weather, business…”

Despite his effort, Jackson can tell he sounds like he’s beating around the bush but he can’t help it when it comes to telling his spouse about what Seokjin told him and his response to it. It’s not that his plan isn’t a good idea, because it is. It’s probably the best idea he’s ever had. It’s just that Jinyoung most likely won’t see it’s genius, and will want to apply stuff like logic and a level of planning that Jackson thinks would just suck the fun out of the whole thing.

Just like Jackson assumed, Jinyoung gives a small questioning hum, placing the piece in his hand down on the armrest next to him before stretching to pick up another from the table. He starts working on it before asking, “Nothing else?” 

“Well, he told me that he’s...in love...and I offered to...help…”, Jackson says it while he walks around the couch to avoid the Look he knows Jinyoung is giving him. 

Sure enough when he takes a seat next to him, Jinyoung is looking at him with that blank, unamused face he usually reserves for particularly trivial restoration requests and people who can’t take directions. The one that Jackson is never sure if he finds funny and attractive or utterly devastating. It’s deep and knowing, and has an almost physical weight to it with the amount of Sheer Disappointment it carries

Even from his peripheral vision, Jackson can feel the Look bearing down on him. He wants to lie, say he never accepted to actually help Seokjin win Persephone’s heart and that he plans to text him his refuse right at that moment, but a glance from the corner of his eye at Jinyoung tells him that the other immortal already knows what his plan entails. 

“It’s just going to be a small party at the club, no big deal.”

Jinyoung looks at Jackson.

“Really, it’ll be nothing, I swear.”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrow just slightly.

Jackson groans loudly in defeat, throwing himself into Jinyoung’s lap and using his arm to shield his eyes from Jinyoung and the Look. He can never win against it, hasn’t even come close in all the millennia they’ve been together, and today is no different.

“Fine! Maybe it won’t be a small party! Maybe I’m meddling again, happy!” Jackson can feel himself pouting but doesn’t care. It’s completely justified.

He hears Jinyoung chuckle from above him and then feels fingers running through his hair slowly, like he’s a child that needs to be soothed. He isn’t but that doesn’t stop him from leaning into the touch like always. 

They stay like that for a while. Jinyoung restoring a centuries old puzzle box single handedly while soothing a mopping Jackson with the other. Scenes like this are so common in their household that Jackson is surprised that the other hasn’t added “Deal with Jackson’s Nonsense/Meddling” to his rigorous schedule. 


End file.
